Arrest in transit
by Sarrabr4
Summary: What I think should have happened at the end of the episode 3x09 Arrest in Transit between Gabby and Matt


A/n ok, i'm as much a Dawsey fan as the next gal so this is what I think happens at the end of the episode. I know that we'll see the culmination on next weeks episode but I woke up wanting to write a oneshot

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination, the rest belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC

* * *

**Gabby's POV**

"Hey, thanks for staying late."

"Yeah, no problem." Mills said putting a stool up on a table. "It's a weird day anyways. I'm not sure I want to go home yet."

"I don't blame you. I'm going to have a beer,mdo you want one?"

"Sure." We both sat at the bar.

"For the record, I thought you handled Lullo pretty well."

"I feel for the guy." We both took a sip of our beer. " How are you handeling things? i don't mean to pry but seeing you sitting in that shower sthal and knowing that you were upset. It's hard you know, not being able to talk to each other like we used to."

"Things between me and Casey are uhh, it's tough, it's tougher than I thought it would be."

"It's a lot of pressure working together. I don't know how you guys do it."

"That's the thing. It's not the working together part that's tough. It's, it's uuh the home part that's tough. I honestly don't know what to do." Mills reached across and took my hand in his. That's when we heard the door open and saw it was Matt. We instinctively pulled our hands apart as Matt was looked at us with a look of disbelief.

"Hey Matt." he didn't say a word, he just looked at us one more time and turned around to leave. "Matt, Matt, Matt!" I had a pleading tone in my voice but he just walked out the door. I put my head down in defeat, determined to let him cool off before approaching him and explaining myself to him but Mills words convinced me otherwise.

"Go." I didn't need him to say more before my feet pushed me out the door. Closing the bar would have to wait. I knew that he would stay until I came back.

I caught up to Matt that was opening the door to his truck. "Matt, baby wait." I put the hand on the door before he could close it. " Please don't go, let me explain, we have to talk about this." Tears were threatening to fall on my cheeks. That look of hurt with the hint of anger hadn't left his face and I knew that the stuborn part of him was debating weather to push me away or not.

"Why should I?"

"Because I love you and I want to fix this." A few tears made their way down my cheeks but I didn't even bother to wipe them off.

"You have five minutes." He turned off the ignition and followed me. His heavy breathing was an indication that he was extremely pissed and part of me couldn't blame him. We walked back into Molly's and without a word, Mills walked out to let us talk. "I'm here now. Talk." He just leaned onto the bar waiting for me to speak.

"Look, it's not what it looks like. We were just talking."

"Were you?" I couldn't believe he didn't believe me. " It didn't look like just talking to me." He was raising his voice now he was so angry.

"Look, he found me in a shower sthall after we had our fight at the house. He was just a concerned friend." I tried to reason with him but mothig I seemed to say today was getting through to him.

"I'm not the one crawling back to my old flame."

"I wasnt't crawling back to anything."'I was starting to be upset too.

"You don't even know if you want to be with me." Talking was beyond what was going on here, we were full blown arguying.

More tears started falling on my cheeks but I was determined to fix this, to fix us at all cost. I raised my left hand to show him the engagement ring he got me. "You remember the morning after I said yes to your proposal? When you told me that this ring was more than just about the free sex?" A chuckle managed to make his way past his lips even if he was still mad. "You told me I could talk to you. I know I messed up, that I keep messing up but if I can't talk about this to you." I trailed off.

"I can't just drop all of the crap you've been pulling off at the firehouse as soon as we get home, I told you that before."

His last sentence was a complete blur to me. My breathing had become shallow. "I have no one else to talk to about this." I was crying harder this time. "Shay's gone! When we would have a fight I would talk to her about it and now she's gone, I have no one else to talk to about these things." I was taking all of it out now, everything that was bottled up from the last few days. "I used to be able to talk to Mills about anything and it's all this was,ma concerned friend." That was everything. It was all out in the open now, everything. Everything was in his hands now.

**Matt's POV**

I went to Molly's with every intention to fix things between Gabby and I but I wasn't prepared for what I saw when I walked in. Gabby and Mills were sitting at the bar with their backs facing the door and their hands linked together. I pretty much lost it right there. Anger took over me and I was so mad that even the look of hurt that crossed Gabby's feature as she called my name didn't even register with me. I was about to close the door to my truck when she stopped me and begged for me to let her explain herself.

We walked back into Molly's and i was doing everything in my power not to rip Mills head off as he walked by us and left the bar. Gabby was pouring her emotions out and the words that were coming out of my mouth were harsh but I was angry and I was hurt. What really hit home were the last words she spoke. She was in pain and she was hurting inside. The remainder of my anger just left me and I pulled her into my arms.

"I'm sorry!"

**Gabby's POV**

I wasn't expecting what came next. I was pulled in Matt's strong arms and suddenly, the heavy weight that was on my shoulders evaporated.

"I'm sorry." He said into my hair.

"I'm sorry too. I know I put you in a tough position at the house and I promise I'll do better." I mumbled into his shirt. He pulled me away and held my face in his hands, his right thumb stroking my cheek and his left one wiped the last tears that had fallen. He leaned in and kissed me, slowly, passionately. My hands were resting on his chest and I let the love I have for him wash over me and just kissed him back.

"Let's go back home." He whispered when air became an issue. "Leave your car here and just come home with me." He leaned his forehead against mine.

"There's nowhere else that I would rather be." I kissed him one last time before I put on my coat and we left Molly's. I locked the door and we headed for his truck. During the whole drive back,he held my hand in his. Our problems may not be fixed in the few minutes that we shared in the bar but it was a big step in the right direction. I knew that we would be ok, even better than ok.

**The end**

* * *

HEre you go, hope you guys enjoyed


End file.
